Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to canopies and, more particularly, to canopies especially adapted for protecting a user of a vehicle from sun and rain.
Description of the Prior Art
A number of small vehicles are used outdoors, and the user of such vehicles is susceptible to receiving solar radiation and rain during use. To protect the user from solar radiation and rain, such vehicles are often equipped with canopies. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to canopies for small vehicles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 932,339, 2,631,057, 5,022,420, 5,232,005, and 5,579,795. More specifically, each of the above-mentioned patents discloses a canopy that has a substantially rigid orientation with respect to the vehicle on which it is mounted. A problem situation often occurs that is associated with such rigidly oriented canopies. When the vehicle moves forward or backward and the canopy bumps into an overhanging tree limb, the vehicle canopy can be damaged. Moreover, the vehicle canopy can be torn from the vehicle to which it is attached. In this respect, it would be desirable if a vehicle canopy were provided that is not damaged when the canopy bumps into an overhanging tree limb when the vehicle moves forward or backward.
Still other features would be desirable in a vehicle canopy apparatus. For example, once the vehicle backs away from an overhanging tree limb so that the vehicle canopy is no longer in contact with the overhanging tree limb, the vehicle canopy can return to its normal orientation.
Because a canopy can protect a vehicle driver from an overhanging tree limb, it would be desirable if the vehicle canopy were limited in its degree of response to an overhanging tree limb. More specifically, it would not be desirable if a vehicle canopy were bent down upon a driver's head when the vehicle canopy contacts the overhanging tree limb.
A riding lawnmower is a popular small vehicle for which a vehicle canopy is especially useful. Such a canopy is especially susceptible to impacts with overhanging tree limbs. In this respect, it would be desirable if a vehicle canopy were provided that is especially useful with riding lawnmowers.
Riding lawnmowers are produced in a variety of sizes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a vehicle canopy were provided that is adjustable to a variety of sizes of riding lawnmowers.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use vehicle canopies for small vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a vehicle canopy apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not damaged when the canopy bumps into an overhanging tree limb when the vehicle moves forward or backward; (2) once the vehicle drives away from an overhanging tree limb so that the vehicle canopy is no longer in contact with the overhanging tree limb, the vehicle canopy can return to its normal orientation; (3) is limited in its degree of response to an overhanging tree limb so that the canopy does not collapse on a driver's head; (4) is especially useful with riding lawnmowers; and (5) is adjustable to a variety of sizes of riding lawnmowers. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique vehicle canopy apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.